Hope
by pansy1980
Summary: Post Endgame Kathryn goes to visit Chakotay at the university where he is a teacher
1. Chapter 1

Hope

J/C PG13 Part 1

Post Endgame- Kathryn visits Chakotay at the University where he is a teacher.

Kathryn Janeway stood in the hallway of the University. She looked up at the clock, "well it's now or never." Slowly she pushed the door that lead to the lecture hall.

Professor Chakotay stood at the front of his class. "Are their any other questions about the Viddians before I hand out tonight's assignment?"

A young girl in the front row raised her hand. Suddenly the door at the back slammed shut. Everyone in the class turned around. Chakotay looked up, but remained silent. A figure took a seat in the back. The class turned around.

Chakotay took a seat at his desk. "That's all for today class, please don't forget that you have a test on Friday." "Dismissed." 

The class exited the hall while Chakotay sat at his desk. He was quiet and didn't look up. Finally, he sighed loudly. "Why are you here Kathryn?"

Kathryn stood from her seat in the back. "I wanted to see an old friend." She began to walk down the stairs toward him.

Chakotay looked up at her. "Well I don't want to see you, and I am not YOUR friend." He picked up some papers on his desk and put them in his briefcase, and locked it. "In fact Kathryn I can honestly say, I hope I never see you again!" 

Kathryn stood on the stairs, while he left the lecture hall. As soon as the door closed she bolted for the door. She opened it and entered the crowded hallway. She saw him making his way toward the exit. She took a deep breath. "Dammit Chakotay I love you, I want to be with you, I want to be by your side and love you till the day I have my last breath!" 

All of the students were silent as Chakotay turned around. Tears were streaming down Kathryn's face. He walked a few steps toward her and stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope 

J/C Part 2 PG13

Read Part 1 first.

I looked up at my former captain, and former friend. Tears ran down her face. "If those tears are for me Kathryn, you are way too late." "It's over, and as far as I am concerned I never wish to see you again!" 

"Chakotay maybe we could discuss this…." "Enough woman!" "When did you get so needy and annoying?" "Get the hell out of here before I call security!"

"Fine!" Kathryn began to walk began to walk by him. She stopped right in front of him and then looked up. "I'm sorry Chakotay." And then she walked out the door.

Chakotay watched her go. He shook his head and let out a small growl before hitting the wall with his fist. "Damn that woman!"

And before he knew it he was out the door after her. Running after her again. He called out to her on the street. She turned around and saw him and began to run. She reached the transporter and transported away.

When Chakotay reached the transporter. He transported to the same location as Kathryn. When he reappeared he was in Indiana. He saw Kathryn and bolted after her. This time he didn't speak her name. He grabbed her from behind and turned her around.

"Chakotay I," was all that she could get out before he quickly silenced her with a kiss. The kiss grew more intense and then he stopped.

"Why Kathryn?" "Please tell me why you said no, when I proposed to you." "Don't you love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hope

Part 3 J/C

R- to be safe

Kathryn's eyes filled with tears again as she tried to pull away from him. He was stronger and kept his grip tight. "Kathryn please just tell me why…"

"Chakotay I can't marry you." "You betrayed me and I can't forgive you for that, you were with Seven, and you were in love with her." "You married her!"

Chakotay released his grip. "Kathryn I never married Seven, we had a few dates, but that's all."

Kathryn turned her back to him. "Did you sleep with her?" "What?" Kathryn turned around and faced him. "You heard me Chakotay, did you sleep with her?" "Kathryn I…" "Answer the question Chakotay!"

"Yes, I did. But dam it Kathryn we only had a few dates and I…"

Kathryn began to walk away from him then turned around. "You know Chakotay you and I were friends for seven years, you never even kissed me, and you had a few dates with Seven and you slept with her." "Goodbye Chakotay."

Chakotay stood in the street watching her walk away. He bolted after her, and stopped directly in front of her. "So that's what I should have done 7 years ago?" Kathryn simply walked around him.

She continued to walk away, as he began to scream at her. "So when would have been a good time?" "The first time that I beamed on Voyagers bridge, or I know how about the time that I introduced you to your animal guide."

Kathryn began to walk faster. His voice grew louder. "How about when we were left on that planet alone. Kathryn stopped and turned around and marched up to Chakotay. "How about you go screw yourself Chakotay and take Seven with you." "You had your chance and you blew it so get the hell away from me!"

"Screw you Kathryn you're the one who came to see me remember!" "You're not the prize that you think you are!" "To hell with you Kathryn don't bother me again!" And with that he marched back to the transporter.

Kathryn reached her house, and sat on the swing. Her mom came out and gave her a cup of coffee. "You have a visitor Kathryn. Kathryn took a sip of her coffee and looked up. "Hello Captain, we need to speak. I will only take a moment of your time. It is very important." "Seven your not exactly the person I want to see right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Hope Part 4

J/C PG (END)

Seven sat next to Kathryn. They chatted for a little while and then Kathryn began to get uncomfortable. She looked at Seven and had to ask.

"Seven why did you sleep with Chakotay?"

Seven looked surprised. "I never slept with him."

"But Chakotay said that you…."

"Captain I feel asleep with his hologram once… But that was all." "The doctor found out and told Chakotay because it was against the rules." "But we never really slept together; we had a few dates that's all."

Kathryn looked up at Seven. "I must go Captain, thank you for everything."

Then Seven was gone.

--A Few Days Later--

Chakotay sat at his desk in the lecture hall. He was grading papers and becoming annoyed at the mistakes of his students. "Another F" he grumbled to himself. He threw the paper in the trash, as the bell rang for class to begin. The class remained empty. Chakotay checked the clock on the wall. Then from the back of the class, a small squeak from the door was heard.

A professor that Chakotay had spoke with a few times walked down the stairs to him. "Professor Chakotay there is an urgent message for you in the office; I will be taking over your class for the rest of the day."

Chakotay nodded and gathered his things and left for the message in the office. He read the message, gathered his things, and went to the transporter.

When he reappeared, he was on the shore next to Lake Michigan. The cool breeze whipped the sand on the shore as the Aspens blew in the wind. He saw a women sitting on a blanket and approached it quietly. He sat next to her in the sand watching the waves cross along the beach. Then she softly spoke to him. "Chakotay I know that you never slept with Seven, why did you lie to me?"

Chakotay shook his head and continued to look at the crashing waves. "I guess I was just angry at you for rejecting me again. "I'm sorry Chakotay, do you think that we could still be friends, and start over?" Chakotay turned his head and looked at his Kathryn. The wind was blowing her hair softly to one side of her face.

"Kathryn, I can't be your friend." "I am in love with you, and I know that you love me, so why don't we just be together."

Kathryn smiled and looked up at his face. "Was that a proposal Chakotay?"

"Dam women you are going to be the death of me." And with that, he softly kissed her lips.


End file.
